1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a digital TV, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a power supply of a digital TV with a function of executing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the convergence trend of digital consumer electronic appliances has been accelerated, a digital TV with which digital broadcasting can be watched has begun to process applications, such as games and Internet browsers, in order to provide a variety of services to users in addition to reception of broadcasting. Accordingly, the digital TV now requires a high-end CPU capable of processing more data. Since the capability of an ARM or an MIPS CPU that is a conventional embedded CPU is not enough to be used in a digital TV requiring a CPU with a 500 MHz or higher speed, a digital TV employing an x86 processor that is a general-purpose CPU instead of the embedded CPUs has been introduced.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a related art x86 system;
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an x86 system can be split into two parts centering around a north bridge 130 and a south bridge 110, respectively. The north bridge 130 connects a CPU 140, a memory 120, and a PCI bus, and provides a high data rate. The south bridge 110 manages relatively slow data lines connecting peripheral devices, such as a hard disc data line, a USB bus, and an ISA bus, and can be connected to the CPU 140 through the north bridge 130.
If this system is applied to a digital TV, a DTV module 160 receives and decodes digital broadcasting data in an MPEG transport stream format, and the CPU 140 performs operations and graphic jobs required for execution of an application and stores related data in the memory 120. A graphic device 150 outputs broadcasting images and application graphics on the screen by overlaying the images and graphics. Meanwhile, a remote controller micom 100 receives a signal of a remote controller and performs channel change and screen adjustment requested by the user.
If this digital TV is used, the user can execute a variety of applications, for example, the user can enjoy a game or open a web browser while watching TV on the same screen. However, the user of this digital TV does not always execute an application while watching TV. Rather, in many cases, the user only watches TV most of time when the TV is turned on. However, though the user only watches TV, a CPU and other peripheral devices that do not relate to decoding and outputting of video images in the conventional digital TV still operate such that the quantity of heat generation of the digital TV increases and unnecessary power is consumed. In particular, when a general-purpose CPU, such as an x86, is employed, the problem becomes more serious.